


I Can't

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [10]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Rick - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You can't do this anymore.But Rick always has a solution.





	I Can't

"I can't keep doing this anymore Rick."

You told him sadly. You had been having trouble sleeping, nightmares even after what had happened with Evil Rick.

Not after the rape.

Rick turned to you as you stood there lingering in the doorway. He blinked several times.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He questioned looking at you. He knew you had been having a rough time after your rescue. You were skiddish, anxious, and from what Rick could tell you weren't sleeping at night.

"I mean I'm leaving."

You said plainly. Rick stood up from his chair and turned to face you fully. You had his undecided attention now.

"And go where? You can't hold a job. You're a highschool and collage drop out. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Rick! Okay! I don't know! But what I do know is I can't -- I can't be around you anymore! Not after what happened with that other Rick!"

You said your voice well above an inside voice. Your chest was heaving heavily as you tried to keep your emotions in check. Your life had been a constant fear one after another thinking that any other Rick at any other time could trick you and then the same thing would happen again -- or they'd just kill you.

"I'm afraid, Rick."

You whispered, tears welding in your eyes as you watched the frown dropped across his face. Rick didn't say anything as he moved around to his safe and entered the code.

You were about to leave when Rick called out to you.

"Hey."

He said causing you to turn and look toward him. Your eyes widened as he held a gun toward your head as he walked toward you. Your breath hitched.

Had Rick finally lost his mind.

"What -- what are you doing?"

You questioned backing away into the kitchen. You hated that Jerry and Beth weren't home and the kids were in school. Nobody was around to help you.

"I'm going to fix this."

Rick said starting up the gun. Your eyes widened as you went to turn to run, but after the sound of the gun everything went white.

You blinked slowly as you opened your eyes and looked around the room. You were in the livingroom with Rick watching inner dimensional tv. He had his arm wrapped around your shoulders as he held you close, his feet proped up on the table.

"Oh man, did I fall asleep?"

You questioned feeling weird for falling asleep on the couch next to Rick. Rick looked down at you.

"Yeah, you did. How are you feeling?"

He asked. You blinked slowly and yawned before relaxing back into the couch and against Rick.

"Good. I feel good."

You said with a soft smile as you rested your head against his chest. Rick turned his eyes back to the tv and took a swig of his flask.

Maybe now with the memories of your rape gone, he could have the old you back.


End file.
